Keyblade wielder vs Jedi
by Chaoticsole
Summary: Place your bets folks! One Jedi padawan vs one genuine Keyblade wielder! Who's gonna win? Who's gonna lose? Will I ever stop talking like this! Most of these questions and more will be answered within! (Rated M for paranoia. Now full fledged story, I changed my mind.)
1. Chapter 1: the chance encounter

Author's Note: I only own Sole and Prence, everything else belongs to it's respective owners. Also, if your a hardcore StarWars fan, please forgive me if I've made any mistakes. Thanks a ton and please enjoy!

* * *

A young man with fiery red hair, a pony tail and adorned in brown robes peered down at the dusty planet surface below him as his ship hovered in it's outer atmosphere. He didn't know exactly what he was here for, but his master had told him there had seen strange creatures spotted that were not native to the planet, and that they had apparently been responsible for many a disappearance of the planet's inhabitants. Just being near the planet he could tell there was something ominous hanging around it. After a few more moments of watching the planet he steered his ship toward it and searched for a good place to land.

As the young Jedi padawan landed his ship near what seemed like a simple desert village, he quickly entered it in search of it's inhabitants. But after almost an hour of searching, he'd found that the village was mysteriously empty "strange... It doesn't seem abandoned." He mumbled, as he gazed at what seemed like a recently used kitchen in one of the many homes. The table even had what was likely food on it, still warm from cooking. Yet the strangest thing of all was the lack of a struggle. If the inhabitants were kidnapped or slaughtered, there'd be at least some sort of destruction or evidence of a fight. Yet it looked as if everyone had simply disappeared into thin air...

Just as the padawan was prepared to leave and report back to his master, he paused. He could sense something was wrong, very wrong. Before he could question the feeling further, he flipped around and drew his lightsaber as he heard strange noises behind him. What he saw confused him. A humanoid creature with glowing yellow eyes and a body that was seemingly made of darkness. "What are you?" He asked it, trying to make sense of whatever this thing was. It definitely wasn't native.

The creature didn't respond, and began to advance closer toward him. "Excuse me, I asked you a question" he said evenly, his inactive lightsaber still in his hand. The creature still didn't respond, and was starting to get unnervingly close. "Forgive me for this..." He mumbled, as he used the force to try and read the creatures mind. What he got was a hurricane of random shards of thought and memory, and the overwhelming feeling of insatiable hunger for something... "Hearts..." He mouthed in surprise and confusion, before rapidly backing away from the creature until he was a safe distance away "I do not know what you are, but you are a threat to innocent lives. I must stop you." He said with renewed determination, before activating his lightsaber.

Just as he finished activating his lightsaber, the creature pounced at him. But luckily he anticipated the attack and swung in a quick downward motion, cutting the dark creature in half. With both relief and confusion he watched as the creature seemingly dissipated into smoke. With a shaky sigh he turned to head to his ship, but stopped as he saw several more of the same creature, watching him silently. And as if things couldn't get any worse, the one he thought he'd destroyed seemed to reform near the others. Focusing, he prepared to use the force to defeat them. But just before he could even think of an attack, another figure leapt out of nowhere and began to destroy all of the mysterious creatures effortlessly. After all of them were destroyed, and didn't reform this time, the padawan broke his concentration, but kept his lightsaber out just in case.

Now that the padawan could get a good look at the figure, he realized it was humanoid, and around his own height. He, or he assumed it was male from the figure, was shrouded from head to toe in a dark black cloak, and had a hood concealing his identity. But even stranger still, he was wielding what looked like a giant key, with bandages wrapped near a strange hilt and a chain with a lion pendant dangling from the pommel. "Thank you for the assistance. But if I may I ask, who or what are you?" He asked apprehensively, as the man turned to him. "Shouldn't you give your name first? If you ask for a name, you should give your own in return" A young voice replied calmly. The padawan sighed to himself for being so rude and bowed "apologies, my name is Prence Atoma, and I am a Jedi padawan that has been sent to this planet to investigate a certain matter. What is your name?" He asked politely "you can call me Sole..." He answered with a shrug

'Strange name for a strange person... Is he a bounty hunter?' He thought to himself, before snapping back to the present. "Mister Sole, do you know what those things were?" He asked, hoping to get more answers out of his new friend. The cloaked man paused "er... No, I have no idea whatsoever. Hehe..." He said nervously, obviously lying. Now irritated, the padawan would violate a creatures privacy for the second time today, and decided to probe his mind. But as he entered his thoughts, he was suddenly blown back by a heavy blow to the chest "GET OUT." Was the only thing he'd heard from Sole's mind and mouth alike. The attack sent him through a wall and into one of the houses behind him, but he quickly recovered and jumped back out to confront the mysterious man. "I understand now, you must be a Sith. That would explain the strange presence around you" He said, pointing his weapon at the ready.

Sole just sighed "what? No! Look, I'm sorry. I just hate it when people try to read my mind. In fact, you should be the one apologizing for entering my thoughts uninvited!" He said, both conflicted and irritated. The young Jedi simply glared, not believing the man "if your not a sith, then how did you know I was reading your mind, and you even used the force!" He accused adamantly, as Sole sighed once more "listen, Prence was it? I'm sorry for hitting you, but I can't tell you what those things were, and I can't tell you how I did these things. Your just gonna have to deal with that" He explained in exasperation, but Prence still wasn't convinced. "Your most likely a Sith, and if that's the case, I apologize, but I must arrest you in the name of the republic." He said coldly, expecting a struggle, as Sole nodded. "Fine then. if that's how it is, I'll just have to beat some sense into you. I'm not sorry." He said sarcastically, before pointing his strange weapon at the padawan "let's begin." He said simply, waiting for him to make the first move

Prence didn't hesitate, he knew this man was dangerous, and he'd rather take him out quickly and with as little harm to them both as possible. So with a moment of focus, he used his skill and knowledge of the force to grab Sole and levitate him several feet off of the ground, before jumping up and swinging at the back of his head with the pommel of his lightsaber in an attempt to knock him out. But as he swung, hit attack fist and all went straight through him as if he wasn't even there. "What?!" He yelled in surprise, as his attack, fist and all, went straight through him as if he wasn't even there. As he dropped to the ground he looked up to see the man was gone, but before he could do much else, he heard the words "gravity" And suddenly felt as if he was being crushed by an unbearable weight. As he collapsed to his hands and knees he could feel the strange blade against his neck "sorry, but I can't lose here. I've got things I need to do, this should hold you till I'm gone." He heard Sole say from behind him, as he raised the blade and was about to turn around and leave.

But before the man could even finish turning around Prence used the force to make a shockwave, sending Sole flying back and breaking the strange power over him. After standing up he picked up his lightsaber and looked in the direction he'd thrown Sole, but couldn't spot him. "Your good, I'll give ya that. Most people can't escape from my gravity spell unless they're... Well, Like me." He suddenly heard from behind him. With a curse he jumped away and spun around to face his strange opponent "I don't know what kind of training you've had, but your obviously very skilled in the ways force. I may be a padawan, but I'm not so easily defeated." Prence said as calmly as possible. The truth was he'd used a lot of power and energy in that last force attack, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep on fighting.

Sole shouldered his odd blade and sighed "you really wont give up huh? That's fine, I'll end this match quick and let you catch up on your beauty sleep." He said jokingly, before flitting forward faster then the human eye could follow and slashing at him. Thanks to his force prediction, Prence was able to block the attack, but his opponents raw speed still shocked him. It was obvious Sole was the faster of the two. But what shocked the padawan even more was that his lightsaber wasn't cutting Sole's blade! During his moment of surprise, Sole took the opportunity to unlock their blades, before disappearing. Prence sensed where the attack was coming, but didn't have time to turn around as he was kicked in the back of the head and sent flying through a building and out the other side. After skidding to a stop he tried to stand but as he got to his knees he heard "Stop" from behind him, and suddenly he couldn't move.

"W-what is this?!" He wanted to question, but couldn't open his mouth to speak. In fact, he couldn't move at all. Almost immediately after the ability was used, he saw his mysterious opponent appear in front of him and point the tip of his blade straight up into the sky "thundaga!" Sole called, and suddenly Prence's body was hit with an incredible surge of energy and was blinded by a sudden flash of light. The next moment he's lying face down in the dirt 'lightning. I was just struck by lightening...' Was all he could register for a few moments, until he heard the sound of footsteps walking away

"n-no... I won't let you escape." He wheezed, barely able to stand, his body now filling with a feeling he hadn't felt in years... Rage. Sole stopped and sighed "give it up dude, you can barely move. I don't wanna hurt you anymore then I already have" He said calmly, his voice sounded tired. "I don't care, I will defeat you!" He choked out angrily, stumbling to his knees "I won't let you win!" He growled, attempting to hit him with all of the Force he could muster. But to both their surprise, what came out was lightning. "How did y-" Sole tried to say, before the lightning hit him directly in the chest. With a growl of pain he dropped to one knee. With his newfound power the padawan stood, using his hands to continue the stream of lightning on his enemy "yes, now who's getting shocked!" He said triumphantly, before seeing, to his surprise, his opponent stand. "You are..." He grunted, before swinging his sword "R-reflaga!" He growled, before light seemed to bend in front of him. And before Prence could react, his own lightning shot back at him and sent him back several feet and onto the ground, his chest slightly smoking from the electricity.

With a groan Sole stumbled over to the Jedi "good fight, but I'm sorry to tell ya you've lost. Don't get up or I might actually kill you..." He said seriously; Prence, now barely conscious looked at his opponent's face for the first time. The warrior was indeed fairly young, only about 18 or 19, and he had mid length ash grey hair, and his eyes were a brilliant sky blue. After a moment of utter silence, the padawan's vision finally faded as he drifted into unconsciousness.

As his opponent finally went down and stayed down Sole took a deep breath "damn, that kid was tough. Using all of those spells in succession like that is exhausting..." He said to himself, before holding a hand up "Curaga..." He said, before being bathed in a green flowerlike light, he sighed in relief as he felt most of his aches and pains fade away and almost instantly replaced with energy. "Welp, time to find the keyhole before this planet is boned..." He mumbled to himself, before walking away to continue his mission...


	2. Chapter 2: Prence wakes up

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Prence and Sole. Star Wars and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Prence Atoma sat up with a groan, his dark, emerald colored eyes cracking open for the first time in about 6 and a half hours. His memory was a bit blurred, and his thoughts scattered, but from what he could remember, he had taken quite the beating, and exhausted almost all of his energy in his last fight. Yet, despite his efforts, he still lost, quite easily. "Ugh…who WAS that? When I find him again, I'm definitely arresting him…sith, or not…" he grumbled. Prence then suddenly realized that he was no longer laying on the hot, desert sand, as he last remembered. But instead on a medical cot, inside a very familiar ship. "This is…master's ship…my R4 unite must have sent out a distress signal when I did not return…" he thought, getting up off of the cot and stretching. Prence was a well-built young man, with crimson red hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. He had only just been given his first solo mission as a padawan, and he failed it miserably.

Prence was definitely not looking forward to getting lectured by his master, but he knew that he would have to speak to him sooner or later. Besides, he had a lot of questions for his master, that he would like to ask sooner, rather than later. "That boy…he definitely wasn't a sith…but he wasn't a jedi either…yet, he had so much power…I've never seen anything like it…what was he?" pondered the young jedi, as he made his way towards the cockpit. After a short walk, Prence finally entered the cockpit of the ship, where he found his master piloting the craft, along with a clone trooper.

His master noticed him, and switched the ship to auto pilot, before standing up and facing him, with a rather serious expression on his face. Prence swallowed hard and let out a deep sigh, before speaking. "Master Windu…I understand that you must be angry with me, but you must believe me, when I say that there is a reason to why I failed my mission…" he choked out, barely keeping eye contact with his rather intimidating master. Mace Windu didn't break his serious expression, rather, he actually gave him an even more serious glare, if that were possible. "Prence…you were sent to that planet to do a simple, routine check up…all you had to do, was go to the village, ask them about their recent troubles, then report back to me. But what do you do? You go to the planet, you get defeated, and manage to lose every single one of the villagers! Prence...what happened out there?" Asked the jedi master.

Prence felt a lump form in his throat, as he attempted to retell everything that had transpired on the desert planet, to master Windu. After he had finished, the master seemed to have a distant look in his eyes, as if he'd seen or heard something troubling. "Master…you must believe me…it wasn't my fault! I tried my best, I really did! But I just couldn't catch the cloaked boy…nor did I find out what happened to the inhabitants of the village…they are all most likely dead, because I didn't arrive fast enough…if I had only arrived an hour earlier, I may have been able to save them…" he said, hanging his head in shame.

Mace Windu gave the worn out, guilt ridden paddawan, a long look, before eventually sighing and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter…there was nothing more you could've done…it was likely that even if you were to have arrived in time to confront whatever it was that attacked them, you would have died anyway…you tried your best, Prence…just go get some more rest, you'll need it." He said. Prence, looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "Why? Where are we going?" he asked. Master Windu sat back down in the other pilots chair, and resumed manual control over the ship. "We're going to Coruscant. I have set up a meeting with the jedi council. They must hear of this, and you will be the one to tell them. Now, go get some more rest." He said bluntly. Prence was concerned at hearing this, but attempted not to show it. Instead, he simply nodded and bowed his head curtly. "Yes master…" he said, before quietly exiting the cockpit, and returning to the medical room, where he sat on the cot.

The padawan felt sad, ashamed, frightened, and angry, all at the same time. Sad, for failing to save any of the innocent lives of the desert planet, ashamed, for failing what was meant to be a simple mission, frightened, of what he might consequences he might face when they arrived in Coruscant, and angry, because he lost so easily, to that mysterious boy, with that strange weapon. "If only I had been just a little bit stronger, then maybe something might have gone different…I might have been able to defeat that boy, and discover what happened to those people…I almost won…if I had only I knew how to use that lightning attack beforehand, I just might have defeated him!" he thought, looking down at the palms of his hands. "How was I never able to access such power before? Was it…because I had never fought such a strong opponent? Maybe because of life being threatened?" he mused.

"Or…was it the extreme amount of rage I felt towards that boy?" he thought, somewhat afraid of being right, yet he didn't know why. He then sighed, and reached into his robes, pulling out his lightsaber. Rolling the polished, silver colored rod in his hands, and running his fingers across the many brass colored notches, located on the lower shaft of the hilt. "To think, that such a powerful weapon, would be matched by the hunk of metal that, that strange boy wielded…it's funny, it almost looked like…a key…" he thought, before dozing off.

* * *

Notes: Sorry about the boring chapter, I just wanted to get some of the more boring parts of the story out of the way. Anyway, this will be an ongoing series, taking place between the Star Wars universe, and the Kingdom Hearts universe. And the chapters will switch between Prence's and Sole's POV's, and will sometimes crossover, but that might not happen again for a while. Also, yes, that was Mace Windu, and yes, he is Prence's master. Please, don't anyone strangle me if that seems like a Star Wars NOOB move. This will all take place in between the clone wars, and the revenge of the sith. Please, comment and give your opinions, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
